


Lost

by Khriskin



Series: Skipping Stones [2]
Category: Original Work, Original Work: Skipping Stones
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the Lost...</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Skipping Stones is a Science Fiction (Soft) 'verse where space travel is done by bending four dimensions into three-- but it doesn't always work. The Lost ships do return, but they've fallen out of step with time and don't appear to age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

They were the Lost, those few dammed souls that skipped between the stars and fell out of Time. The immortality men had always sought was draped about their shoulders without warning, leaving them to scramble helplessly into a new existence. 

Not that they realized, at first, what they’d been gifted with. What are a few years to a thirty-year old? A decade? Not one of them noticed that the wheels of Time had stumbled to a halt. It was only years later when a child was Lost that they realized the truth. 

And then they desperately wanted to be Found.


End file.
